


Anywhere But Here

by Lothiriel84



Category: The Bunker (Podcast)
Genre: Episode Tag, Friends With Benefits, Gen, I Don't Even Know, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 07:31:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10509186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: The past is a foreign country: they do things differently there.





	

Darkness surrounds them like a stifling blanket, hot and heavy, too much and yet not enough.

_(They should be dead, he thinks. He doesn’t want to be dead, and yet, some days, he’s not sure he wants to be alive either.)_

There was a girl, once. She’s nothing but dust now, has been for a hundred of years as a matter of fact; still she lives on in his memory, all the more perfect through the time and distance that separates them.

_(Sometimes, he wonders which is more real, the world that only exists in the space beneath his closed eyelids, or the depressing reality that lingers on just outside the door to their bunker. Not that he actually wants to know, or anything; everything is unbearable enough already, he’d rather not think about it or he’d probably go mad.)_

“David,” he gasps, breathing in the tang of sweat, and stale air, and dust that has slowly been settling all around them for decades. The grip around his wrist tightens, a silent warning; no talking during sex, that’s David’s number one rule, which is up there with no eye contact, and no touching except where strictly necessary.

_(Maybe he’s thinking of his wife. Dave won’t ask though, it’s another of a long list of things he doesn’t want to know about. Like how exactly Tom has survived that long without sex, and how different things would be if any of their companions were still alive.)_

He wishes Tom would stop going on and on about going outside, and a brave new world that only exists somewhere inside his head. He wishes that Katie were here, even though she was kind of scary, and he only liked her because she was the first woman he’d seen in a very long time.

_(He pretends not to notice when David finally gives in, his face pressed against his neck, and cries.)_


End file.
